1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a method and a system for protecting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as MP3 players, mobile phones, video cameras, and personal digital assistants, may have touch screens serving as input devices. However, when such portable electronic device is put into a pocket of a user with its touch screen facing outwards, the touch screen may be easily damaged by scrapes and impacts, causing loss to the user.
What is needed is to provide a means that can overcome the above-described limitations.